Don't Let Me Fall
by sashsweetie
Summary: The gang makes friends with Professor Snape's daughter, and she and Harry end up together....


Ginny walked quickly down the corridor from the library, her arms full of books, and her head already on the topic of homework. _Who would have thought they would assign us so much work on the first day!_ she thought to herself, shaking her head as she rounded the corner - straight into another person.  
  
"Ouch!" an exclamation of surprise escaped her lips as books flew everywhere. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ginny apologized, blushing at her own clumsiness. Quickly she extended a hand to help the pale, black-haired girl to her feet.  
  
"That's quite all right." the girl replied, her voice tinted with a french accent. Gracefully she stooped and picked up one or two of the stray books and passed them to Ginny. "I'm Arielle."  
  
"Ginny." Ginny introduced herself, a smile spreading across her face as she bent to pick up the other books.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ginny." Arielle smiled back. "I don't really know anyone here - I just transferred from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Really? That must be difficult, coming into the school not knowing anyone."  
  
"It is a little. And I find the school rather confusing - I got lost just trying to find the library!"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Well I can help you there...It's just around the corner."   
  
"Wonderful! I've been looking for ever so long."  
  
"Glad I could help!"Ginny replied. "Unfortunately, I'd better get back to my work. I'll see you later!"  
  
"I hope so." Arielle smiled again. "Bye."  
  
They each continued their seperate way, Ginny continuing towards the Gryffindor tower, her mind no longer on her books, but on who Arielle reminded her of. There was a definite similarity to someone she knew, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
The thought quickly flew her mind as she passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the common room. Instantly she was assaulted by Hermione.  
  
"Did you find it?" she asked Ginny, beginning to sort through the pile of books.  
  
"Yes. Here you go." she passed Hermione the copy of _Dark Charms and the Wizards Who Invented Them._   
  
"Thanks!" Hermione raced back to the corner of the Common Room she had taken over, and began flipping through the book and scribbling down facts. Sighing, Ginny opened her own bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. _The goblin wars of 1717_...  
  


* * *

  
  
"What are the steps for neutralizing the bite of a poisonous pygmy ant?" Ron requested feverishly, scrawling the title onto a piece of parchment. "Hermione? Please?"   
  
  
Hermione glared at him. "You should have done it last night with Harry and I."   
  
  
"I was tired." Ron replied petulantly.   
  
  
"So?!" a full blown argument soon broke out across the table. Harry grinned good naturedly at Ginny and rolled his eyes. His attitude had improved greatly over the summer as his mind was no longer being invaded by Voldemort.  
  
  
"Ginny?" a voice said from behind her. Turning around, she saw Arielle.  
  
  
"Hi! Have a seat." she offered. As Arielle sat down Ginny introduced her to everyone. "This is Harry, and those two arguing are Hermione and my brother Ron."   
  
Harry reached across the table to shake Arielle's hand. "Hi."  
  
  
Ron had stopped arguing with Hermione to stare, open-mouthed at Arielle. This caused Hermione to hit him over the head with a textbook. "Shut your mouth, Ron!" Then she turned to Arielle. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger."   
  
  
"Arielle Snape." At this, four mouths dropped. Arielle blushed darkly.  
  
  
"You're related to Professor Snape?" Hermione was the first to recover.  
  
  
"He's my father." Arielle replied quietly, still blushing. Apparently she had discovered that many members of the school disliked her father.  
  
  
"I didn't know he had children." Ginny commented.   
  
  
"Just me." Arielle replied before changing the subject. "Could you tell me how to get to the Tranfiguration classroom? I have it first."  
  
  
"Come along with us." Harry told her. "So do we." Suddenly hoards of owls began swooping down onto the tables. A large raven parted itself from the crowd and landed on Arielle's shoulder.   
  
"Amaya." she spoke the name quietly, and the raven rubbed its head against her cheek. Deftly, Arielle untied the message from the raven's leg, and Amaya flew away, presumably to the Owlery.  
  
"Harry, can I borrow your Potions homework then?" Ron said quietly so that Hermione wouldn't hear. Harry passed it to him under the table.   
  
The Great Hall was beginning to empty when Hermione pointed out, "We should probably go to class." Everyone slowly got to their feet.  
  
"See you later!"Ginny waved as she went off with some of her 5th year friends.   
  
Presently Hermione and Ron began arguing again, and Arielle moved to walk beside Harry. "So why didn't you always go to school here, if your father teaches here?" he asked her.  
  
"My mother always said she wanted me to live in France, so my father kept me in school there." She replied. "But he hardly ever gets to see me that way, so I decided to move to Hogwarts."   
  
Harry nodded, turning into the Transfiguration classroom and finding a seat. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Arielle asked quietly.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry motioned to the seat next to him, and Hermione and Ron sat behind, still arguing.  
  
"Do they always do that?" Arielle whispered, looking back at them.  
  
Harry grinned. "You'll get used to it." Suddenly a person appeared in front of them.  
  
"Arielle!" scolded the voice of Draco Malfoy. "I've been looking for you. Your father said I should help show you around." He looked quite put out that she had evaded him.  
  
"It's very kind of you to have offered, but I am quite alright by myself thank you." she returned politely.  
  
"Well at least come sit with us so you don't have to sit with Potty and the Weasel and Granger."   
  
"I'd far rather sit with them," Arielle informed him scathingly, "than you and your horrid little friends." Malfoy stomped off grumpily.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "I'm glad you don't like him either."  
  
"He's horrible. I can't imagine why Father would have asked him to show me around." Harry didn't reply but changed the subject.  
  
"Which house are you in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw. And you?"  
  
"We are all in Gryffindor." The class falling silent signalled Professor McGonagall's arrival...  
  


* * *

  
"Papa?" Arielle entered the Potions dungeon quietly, looking around for her father.   
  
  
"Arielle?" he stood up from his desk and came towards her. "ça va bien, ma cher?" (are you well, my dear?)  
  
"Oui, Papa." (yes, father)  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy a dit que tu a été un peu grossier a-t-il. Es vrai?" (draco malfoy said you were a little rude to him. is it true?)  
  
  
"Oui. Il est mechant et a été grossier a mes amis. Je ne lui aime pas." (yes. he is mean and was rude to my friends. i don't like him)  
  
"Et qui sont tes amis?" (and who are your friends?)  
  
"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Tu eux connais?" Snapes lip curled a little. ( you know them?)  
  
"Oui, je eux connais. Pourquoi sont ils tes amis?" (yes, i know them. why are they your friends?)  
  
"Ils sont tres gentils. Je eux aimes. Papa, je dois aller pour diner..." (they are very nice; i like them. father, i must go for dinner.)  
  
"OK ma cher. A demain." (alright my dear. until tomorrow.)  
  
"Au revoir." Snape drew her close and stroked her hair gently. Then he released her and let her leave. (goodbye.)  
  


* * *

ok....sorry it wasn't very long or interesting or anything....i hope the french is ok, im not very good.....please review! like or no??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
